Diskussion:Phaser
Phaserkanonen und Pulsphaser right|200px im englischen MA und DS9 TM im steht das es sich bei den hinteren phasern der Miranda-Klasse um Impulsphaser handelt. da "Phaserkanonen" im artikel nicht als link gekennzeichnet wurde gehe ich davon aus das dem ersteller des artikels klar war das es sich um eine nichtkanonische bezeichnung handelt oder irre ich mich? wurde mal irgendwo der begriff verwendet? --Shisma 13:10, 15. Okt 2005 (UTC) :Phaserkanonen wurden eh als schwammige Übersetzung für alle Arten von Phaser verwendet. Im Zusammenhang mit den Kanonen der Miranda-Klasse spricht das Fandom von "Mega Phaser (Cannons)". Wie das vom Designer erdacht wurde weiß ich nicht, aber irgendwo im Netz gibt es die Entwürfe -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 14:03, 15. Okt 2005 (UTC) Phaser bei Warpgeschwindigkeit? Der Untertitel des linken Bildes verwirrt mich... ich dachte, dass Phaser nicht bei Überlichtgeschwindigkeiten genutzt werden können?! Und es sieht nicht so aus, als ob die auf dem Bild dargestellten Prometheussektionen in einem einzigen Warpfeld fliegen. Tatsächlich kann jede Sektion ja ein eigenes Warpfeld erzeugen. -- 84.61.102.19 01:47, 1. Mai 2006 (UTC) :Warpfelder kann man wie viele andere Felder wie zum Beispiel die Schilde ausdehnen, wie man schon in TNG: "Noch einmal Q" sehen konnte, als die ''Enterprise'' versucht, so einen Mond "leichter" zu machen. — defchris (✍ talk) 11:45, 1. Mai 2006 (UTC)+ USS venture Was kam das mit dem kovarianten Impuls eigetnlich vor? Skalamaner 02:14, 4. Jul 2006 (UTC) :"Kovariant" kam sicherlich einmal in einer der hiesigen Technobubble-VOY-Episoden vor, aber ob in Verbindung mit Phasern ansich wage ich doch sehr stark zu bezweifeln. Scheint so, als sei dieser Artikel durch den Fandom geentert worden. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:34, 5. Aug 2006 (UTC) Funktionsweise von Phaserbänken Evtl. einen Link einfügen zu diesem Post. Dort haben wir versucht, aufgrund von logischen Leistungsangaben und einiger Quellen auf die Funktionsweise einer Phaserbank zu schießen. Ist vieleicht ganz interessant als Zusatzinfo... :Nein, das ist nichts als Spekulation. Sowas ist gut für ein Forum, aber nicht für eine Enzyklopädie. Bitte lies/lest Memory Alpha: Was Memory Alpha nicht ist. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:32, 5. Aug 2006 (UTC) Zum Hinweisschild Also "Nadion" hab ich ja schonmal in Verbindung mit Phasern gehört, aber dass das jemals so "on screen" erklärt wurde, wage ich doch stark zu bezweifeln. Dass Phaser Partikelwaffen sind, wissen wir spätestens aus dem Dialog aus der DS9-Episode "Die Prophezeiung" als einer der Insassen die Phaser als "schon lange nicht mehr benutzte Partikelwaffen" identifizierte. Aber wo kommt der ganze Rest wie "kovariante Phaserimpulse" her? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 21:26, 5. Aug 2006 (UTC) Aus EAS: The TNG Technical Manual identifies "nadion" particles as the output produced by phasers. * TNG: "The Mind's Eye" - Particle pulse (rapid nadion pulse) gauged by Data and LaForge while verifying origin of a Type-III phaser rifle, later determined to be Romulan in origin. * DS9: "Extreme Measures" - Dr. Bashir suggests using nadion bursts to slow the progress of Odo's disease. Submitted by Matt Anderson * VOY: "Time and Again - Janeway closes a temporal rift artificially generated by the crew by firing her phaser at it. Torres identifies the "nadion particle feedback" as the reason why the fissure is closing. So ähnlich steht es auch in der MA/en. Zumindest wird aus den genannten Episoden ersichtlich, dass ein Phaserstrahl Nadion-Partikel ausstrahlt. Wunder-PILLE 10:38, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Bin heute sehr langsam: was bedeutet noch mal "EAS"? --Emissary77 19:19, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) ::Ex Astris Scientia--Bravomike 19:45, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Nahkampfwaffe Hab ich jetz hier nen Denkfehler oder is das da irgendwie falsch? Im Artikel verwirrt mich, dass da steht, Phaser sein die Nahkampfwaffe fortgeschrittener Spezies(oder so ähnlich); wie kommt ihr drauf, dass Phaser zwangsläufig Nahkampfwaffen sien (wenn dann doch eher noch Handfeuerwaffen), echte Nahkampfwaffen sind z.B. die Schlagstöcke der MACOs, aber Phaser? --Lt.Reed 12:45, 22. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Stimmt, eindeutig keine klasischen Nahkampfwaffen, auch wenn heute auch einige Distanzwaffen z.B. viele Pistolen und Revolver als Nahkampfwaffen bezeichnet werden um ihre im Vergleich zu z.B. Gewehren limitierte Reichweite zu unterstreichen würde ich Phaser eindeutig nicht als nahkampfwaffen bezeichnen. Nimms nur raus--Bravomike 21:49, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Danke--Lt.Reed 21:51, 25. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Tschuldigung auch von meiner Seite, dass ich mich nich gemeldet habe, ka, warum. Ich finds genauso nervig, wenn keiner antwortet. ::Ich denke, wir müssten hier unterscheiden. Der Einleitungssatz stimmt ja nicht so. Man liests und denkt, dass es nur Handfeuerwaffen sind. Vielleicht wäre das besser: "Phaser sind Partikelwaffen, die sowohl eine der am häufigsten genutzten Handfeuerwaffen sind, als auch eine oft benutzte Waffe zum Kampf im Weltall. Technisch fortgeschrittene Spezies verfügen im Allgemeinen über diese Technologie." (klingt nich so berauschend, mir fällt aber nix besseres ein) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 07:03, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, eigentlich sollte hier ein Artikel über die Klasse der Phaser sein, die Schiffsphaser unter Phaserbank und die Handphaser unter Phaser Typ 2 usw. Ich werde den Artikel, der ja sowieso schoon seit Monaten angezweifelt ist, mal grundlegend überarbeiten--Bravomike 07:20, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :So, ich habs mal umgebaut, allerdings fast alles aus reinem Gedächnis. Bei einigen Sachen könnten wir aber noch ein paar Quellen gebrauchen, und eine Liste der bekannten Phasetypen wie in der englischen Version wäre nicht schlecht, war mir aber mit den Übersetzungen unsicher--Bravomike 08:36, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Welche Liste meinst denn? Ich hab eben keine gefunden (vlt. falscher suchbegriff), aber evtl. kann ich mich ja ma versuchen.--Lt.Reed 20:03, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ich meine keine gesonderte Liste, sondern einfach die Linkliste im Artikel en:Phaser, in der die ganzen Phasertypen und verschiedene Phaser anderer Spezies aufegführt werden--Bravomike 20:05, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :siehe ergänzend auch en:Template:PhaserTechnology, allerdings sind an beiden Stellen jeweils einige geführt, die im anderen nicht sind--Bravomike 20:09, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Is doch gar nich so schwer wörtlich: Bajoranischer Phaser, Kompressionsphasergewehr, Phaserbank der Galor-Klasse, Handphaser, Kzinti-Phaser, Partikel-Phaser, Phaser-Phalanx(?), Phaserbank, Phaseremitter, Phaser Typ 1, Phaser Typ 2, Phaser Typ 3, Phaser Typ 4, Phaser Typ 8, Pulsephaser, rigellianisches Phasergewehr, regenerativer Phaser, Phaser-spule, Phaserreichweite, Phaserrelay, Phaserraum(?), Phaserschleife(?). So das war Seite 1, keine Änderungen auf Seite 2 (zumindest hab ich keine sehen können), die mit ? kommen mir persönlich unbekannt vor, aber war ja nur ne wörtliche Übersetzung. Ich hoffe's hilft dir.--Lt.Reed 20:20, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Doch zwei Änderungen gefunden: Phaserbohrung, Phaserbohrer.--Lt.Reed 20:32, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Ja, aber zum Beispiel Phaser-Phalanx oder Phaserschleife, da bin ich mir bei der Übersetzung wie sie in der deutschen Version genutzt wurde absolut nicht sicher, das gilt auch für "Galor-Klasse-Phaser". Selbst bei den ganzen Spezies können wir uns nicht sicher sein, sehen wir sie nur in der Hand der Spezies, kann es sein, dass die Waffe im Englischen, nicht aber im Deutschen, als Phaser bezeichent wurde, auch die Zugehörigkeit zu einer bestimmten Spezies kann sich im Dialog ändern. Solche Sachen gibt es, deswegen bin ich gerade bei solchen "ein-mal-und-nie-wieder-erwähnt"-Begriffen sehr vorsichtig.--Bravomike 20:33, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Wie wär's damit: du nimmst die von denen wir sicher sein können und lässt die anderen raus, war ja auch nur ne schnelle wörtliche Übersetzung.--Lt.Reed 20:44, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :Naja, ich bin im Moment auch noch nicht bei der Form der Liste sicher. So wie es in der englischen Version aussieht gefällt es mir eigentlich nicht, es gibt Dopplungen und Links auf Redirects auf andere Artikel, außerdem weiß ich auch noch nicht, wie ich eine solche geschlossene Liste in den aktuellen Artikel einbaue, der ja zuvor in Hand- und Schiffsphaser unterscheidet. Mal sehen, den aktuellen Artikel hab ich ja heute Morgen mehr oder weniger planlos geschrieben, vielleicht bau ich auch noch mal alles um. Wenn Du allerdings die Liste einfach rein setzt habe ich natürlich nichts dagegen, vielleicht bin ich dies bezüglich auch aus irgendwelchen Gründen einfach zu zögerlich--Bravomike 20:49, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) ::Zumindest kann ich mich nie an "Kompressionsgewehr" erinnern. Ich denke, das wurde nie in VOY so gesagt. Aber irgendwie muss es erwähnt worden sein, da es hier ja rumstöbert. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nie so genannt wurde (in Deutsch) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 21:49, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Beim Bild des Typ-2-Phasers wäre vielleicht ein TNG-Ära-Modell noch hinzuzufügen, dass ich jetzt so nicht habe. Hat jemand eins? --Emissary77 19:18, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Ich im Moment nicht, ich schau mal in der MA/en--Bravomike 19:45, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Tja, da gibts sogar ne ganze Menge: en:Type 2 phaser. Welches nehmen wir?--Bravomike 14:50, 14. Feb. 2008 (EST) Vielleicht nehmen wir alle (und ergänzen dementsprechend die Beschreibungen)?! Da es mir im Moment aber an Zeit und (Bild-Upload-)Erfahrung mangelt, würde ich, so wir denn alle, eins oder mehrere nähmen, jemanden anderen bitten, den Job zu übernehmen. --Emissary77 17:08, 16. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Laser? Sagt ma wurde der Laser nich vom Phaser abgelöst? (Sry, wegen der vielen Fragen)--Lt.Reed 20:08, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) :ja, steht doch drin--Bravomike 20:09, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) In der Sternenflotte der Erde sind bereits im 21. Jahrhundert Energiewaffen wie Plasmawaffen und verschiedene Phasenwaffen, zum Beispiel Phasenkanonen, im Einsatz. Später werden Laser als Standardwaffen der Sternenflotte der Föderation geführt Das meint ich eigentlich, hab grad gesehen, dass Phasenwafen gemeint sind, trotzdem selbe Frage für Phasenwaffen.--Lt.Reed 20:23, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) Halt, Kommando zurück! Ich hab's gesehen! SRY, nochma.--Lt.Reed 20:27, 26. Jul. 2007 (UTC) "... bereits im 21. Jahrhundert"? Wohl doch eher im 22., oder? --Emissary77 19:14, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :Stimmt, ist korrigiert.--Bravomike 19:45, 14. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Typ-X Phaser Gibt es nicht auch einen Typ-X Phaser? Auf der Internetseite http://www.desf.de/wiki/index.php/Phaser gibt es ja viel mehr Phaser-Typen als hier. Sind dies cannon Phaser oder nicht?--NCC-1701-D 13:12, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :Ist das nicht ein Ableger von einem Rollenspiel? Denke mal, das wird noncanon sein. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:10, 21. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Aber von einem Typ-X(bzw.10) Phaser habe ich auch schon wo anders gehört. ::Du solltest es dann aber in einer der Serien oder Filme gehört haben, damit es canon ist. --HenK | discuss 13:11, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) :::Auf der englischen Seite zum Artikel Phaser gibt es den Typ-X Phaser. ::::da steht auch keine quelle dran.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 17:52, 24. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Wasserdampf Vorsicht bei Laser, Maser und Phaser: 18 kg Wasser würden bei 0 °C und 1 atm 22,4 m^3 Dampf ergeben, wenn das Wasser bei dieser Temperatur gasförmig wäre (Molvolumen). 18 kg Wasser geben bei 100 °C und 1 atm 30,6 m^3 Dampf (373/273). Der Körper des Menschen enthält rund 67,9 % Wasser, das sind bei 70 kg Körpergewicht rund 47,5 kg Wasser. Bei 100 °C wären das 80,8 m^3 Wasserdampf, der einen 3 m hohen Raum mit einer Grundfläche von 5,2 m mal 5,2 m restlos ausfüllen könnte. Nachdem die Verdampfung schlagartig ablaufen würde, würde es neben den Verbrühungen auch noch eine kräftige Druckwelle geben. Falls das Wasser in Wasserstoff und Sauerstoff zerlegt werden würde, dann würde das die Sache noch viel schlimmer gestalten. Falls auch nur 1 kg Masse in Energie verwandelt werden würde, dann würde das 21,5 Megatonnen TNT-Äquivalent Sprengkraft freisetzen. Vermutlich leitet der Phaser die verdampfende Materie in den Subraum ab. Karl Bednarik 04:54, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Auf welche Stelle des Artikels bezieht sich dieser Hinweis?--Bravomike 06:49, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Immer wenn ein Handphaser, bei einem Abstand zwischen Schützen und Opfer von weniger als 10 m, das Opfer restlos verschwinden lässt, stellt sich die Frage, warum der Schütze nicht von einer kochend heissen Druckwelle umgehauen wird. Zum Beispiel in Yuta, die Letzte ihres Clans oder in Blacks Tod thumb. Irgendwo muss die Materie des Opfers ja hinkommen, oder zu irgend etwas anderem umgewandelt werden. -- Karl Bednarik 08:01, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Es ist im Zusammenhang mit dem Phaser immer die Rede von Energie, und vom Vaporisieren, was Verdampfen bedeutet. Wenn man die verdampfende Materie nicht in den Subraum ableiten will, dann kann man sie auch in die unschädliche Neutrinostrahlung umwandeln. -- Karl Bednarik 08:21, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::: Vom wissenschaftlichen Standpunkt ist deine Argumentation vollkommen richtig. Kanonisch gesehen natürlich reine Spekulation, da nie eine wirkliche Aussage dazu getroffen wurde. Letztendlich haben sich die Autoren und Produzenten darüber nie Gedanken gemacht. Die sagen sich einfach, dass der Phaser etwas trifft, in einen leuchtenden Energieball aufblitzen und dann verschwinden lässt. Wohin und wie... darüber gibt es keine Aussage. Allerdings sagt das Buch Die Technik der USS Enterprise, dass Phaser auf der Basis von Nadion arbeiten, also exotische Partikel. Vielleicht verwandeln sie die Materie in irgendeine Form um, die dem Angreifer nicht schadet, aber die gezeigten Effekte erklärt. --Mark McWire 08:35, 13. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Schwächung der Phaser durch eigene Schilde Ist jetzt eine Spekulation, aber widerspricht sich die Aussage "Es ist zu beachten, dass zumindest bei der Constitution-Klasse die eigenen Phaser durch die eigenen Schilde hindurch nicht voll wirken können, weswegen bei aktiven Schilden der Einsatz von Torpedos vorzuziehen ist. (TOS: Krieg der Computer) " nicht mit dem Prinzip, dass, wenn die Schildfrequenz bekant ist (was man ja bei seinen eigenen Schilden durchaus erwarten kann), die Phaser glatt durch die Schilde die Hülle attackieren können? Genauso kann man ja die Phaser- und die Schildfrequenz der eigenen Schilde harmonieren, sodass die eigenen Phaser durch die Schilde schießen, die gegnerischen jedoch nicht. --Almalexian 21:23, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Das wird allerdings in der genannten Episode so erklärt. Vielleicht gilt das mit der Harmonisierung der Frequenzen nur für andere, spätere Systeme.--Bravomike 10:13, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC)